


31 Days of Puckurt: New York Series

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Humor, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Mention of Prositution, Romance, mention of drugs, mention of gay bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Puck decides to move to New York everything changes between him and Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Puck didn't know what possessed him to move to the city. He had little money in his pockets, a few pairs of clothes stuffed in his backpack, and his beat up guitar. After not making it in Los Angeles (since pool companies were a dime a dozen there), Puck really didn't want to go back to Lima. He might love his little sister and half-brother, but he was determined to keep his promise of not becoming another statistic of those who left Ohio only to come back.

There was no way he was going to scurry back home with his tail between his legs. With only $2,000 dollars to his name and crumpled up piece of paper, he bought a ticket to New York.

Puck just hoped he knew what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to a few helpful New Yorkers, Puck navigated the city's subway system to get to Bushwick. Although the neighborhood wasn't the greatest, he could see the signs of revitalization thanks to the artsy students who wanted to be near Williamsburg moving there. Glancing down one last time at the crumbled piece of paper that Puck had hastily wrote down Kurt and Rachel's address, he walked to the street that their apartment was hopefully on.

After a few hours of wondering the streets of Brooklyn, looking as menacing as possible, Puck finally found it. As he walked up the stairs, he prayed to whatever deity listening that he would be welcomed there. Although the three of them had gotten closer during their senior year, Kurt and Rachel hadn't contacted him since they moved to New York. Puck just wasn't' sure that they wanted him back in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck nervously clenched the piece of paper in his hands as he knocked on the door. He had no idea if anyone was home but his choices were either crashing with his two friends or living on the streets. Either option would be preferable to going back to Lima. After ten minutes of waiting in the hallway with no answer, Puck knocked again only to be greeted by a half-naked guy wearing a towel.

Hearing about Blaine and Kurt's break-up through Finn, Puck wondered if this guy was Kurt's new boyfriend. Trying to ignore the flicker of regret, he asked, "is Kurt or Rachel here?"

Before Mr. Tall and Naked could answer a equally half-naked Rachel shrieked, "Noah...."

With that the door was slam shut as he heard a muffed, "Can you wait a minute?"

As a crash and Rachel's curses echoed out into the hallway, all Puck could feel was relief. Kurt was still single or at least Puck hoped he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck smirked as he waited out in the hallway. Somehow interrupting Rachel Berry's bootie call or whatever he was; struck Puck as funny. She had really changed from the uptight girl he knew back in Lima. He always believed that she was wrong for Finn and although he liked Berry, Puck was glad she had decided to move on from his best friend.

After what seemed like forever, a dressed Rachel beckoned Puck into the apartment. Seeing the annoyed look on her face, he chuckled and sat down on their second hand couch.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were living in California," Rachel said snidely.

"It didn't work out. I was hoping you and Kurt would let me crash here for a while."

"That's not a decision I can make by myself and Kurt doesn't get out of work until 6:00..."

"I can wait," Puck said with a smile, noticing the look of frustration on Berry and Mr. Bootie Call's faces.

If Rachel and Kurt said no to him staying with them at least Puck could have some fun torturing her a little.


	5. Chapter 5

As he waited for Kurt to come home from work, Puck learned two things. Rachel was still a little bit crazy and Brody was an awesome dude. As she caught him up on everything NYADA including a dance teacher that hated her guts, Puck tried his best to listen but frankly he didn't really care how Cassandra July was trying to sabotage Rachel.

Sure he was glad to heard that she had won the winter showcase but all Puck cared about was seeing Kurt. Not many people knew this but once he had left Ohio, he became a whole other person. In California, he had been able to explore things that Puck had been too scared to try out in a bigoted town like Lima.

So he hung out in a few gay clubs that his friends would be surprised to hear he frequented and came to the conclusion that he was bisexual. He knew that Kurt would be surprised about his little revelation. And although he was crushing on Kurt at the moment, Puck was enjoying his view of tall, tan and gorgeous. It didn't seem to hurt that Brody was flirting with him back either.


	6. Chapter 6

Puck was so involved with talking to Brody about Star Wars, Super Mario and Star Worlds, (much to Rachel's frustration, Brody totally agreed with Puck about how Star Worlds changed the world) that he didn't noticed a haggard looking Kurt enter the apartment.

With his classes at NYADA and keeping his job at Vogue.com, Kurt had been wearing himself thin. Still he needed the money since he didn't want to continue living on his dad's and Berrys' dime. So he was quite surprised when he came home looking to just relax to find that Rachel had company at the apartment. As he entered it, he was greeted by the one person he thought he would never see after gradation. There in his living room was Noah Puckerman and he seemed to be flirting with Rachel's boyfriend.

Confused about the entire situation and little amused at the look of horror on Rachel's face, Kurt interrupted their conversation.

"You're the last person I expected to see sitting on my couch," he said truthfully.

"That hurts Kurt, I thought we were friends," Puck answered back.

"We are?"

"Look, I just need a place to crash for awhile. After I get back on my feet, I won't bother you again."

"Fine but in order to stay with us you have to contribute to rent," an annoyed Kurt said before walking into the kitchen.

As he busied himself with making dinner, he didn't notice the look of misery on Puck's face. He also would never know how much the former bully was beginning to regret coming to New York.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't need your pity, Hummel! I can find somewhere else to stay," Puck said angrily as he got up from the couch.

He could tell that Kurt didn't really want him there. That he was the fly in the countertenor's ointment. Puck guessed that Kurt had things already planned out for his life in New York and having Noah Puckerman as a roommate wasn't one of them. He could deal with that. After all Puck was use to being second best or ignored. What hurt was that he had truly thought he, Berry and Kurt had become friends during their senior year.

Puck apparently couldn't more wrong. That didn't mean he was going to leaving New York. Kurt wasn't about to run him out of town especially when it was his last chance before moving back in with his mother. So he built the few walls that being with Luka in California had broke down and left their apartment with the his dignity still intact.

Puck was about to go to back to the subway when he heard a voice call out him. Turning around to see Brody, he asked, "what do you want?"

"I just got an apartment not far from here. I was getting tired of staying at the dorms. It's a two bedroom and I could really use a roommate. I already paid three months rents in advance so you have until then to find a job," Brody offered.

"But you don't even know me," an astonished Puck said.

"You seem like a nice guy down on his luck. So how about it?"

"I'll take it!"

As Kurt eavesdropped, he couldn't help but feel horrible for acting like an ass to Puck. He had taken his bad day out on the former jock and now Kurt had to find a way to making it up him. Thankfully he knew just the thing. He was lucky that Isabelle was practically driving herself insane looking for a fresh new male face for the exclusive Vogue.com's exclusive Marc Jacobs' line. Hopefully, getting Isabelle to consider Puck would put Kurt back in his good graces.


	8. Chapter 8

When they entered Brody's apartment, Puck saw a television, a couch and a bed. The loft was sparse; a testament to how new the other boy's move was. Puck felt humbled that a guy who hardly knew him had taken him in. Especially since Brody had no idea if he was a psycho or not. Still it was a better deal then him living on the streets or in the shelter. Puck just hoped that he would be able to find a job before Brody's generosity faded.

So while it was nice that Rachel's new guy had offered him a home, Puck couldn't help feel pretty bummed about Kurt's reaction to him. He hadn't exactly pin all his hopes and dreams on Kurt feeling the same way he did but it was would have been nice. The truth was he was looking for something better; something California couldn't give him. Besides if Frank Sinatra's song were anything to go by, if he could make it in New York, Puck could make it anywhere.

He had done his research and knew what he wanted to do. Puck had the talent to be accepted to Mannes College of Music. He just didn't have the grades. He would have to start in community college but Puck was willing to do what it takes to become the composer, writer and musician he had always dreamed of being.

He just needed the job and the money.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Kurt arrived at work with a few pictures of Puck and a plan. He knew that Isabelle was desperate to find the next "it" boy for the Marc Jacobs' line. She had seen hundreds of applications and still she hadn't found the face she was looking for. Isabelle felt like the collect needed someone with an edge and none of the fresh faced teens that entered her office fit the bill. What she needed was the proverbial "bad boy." Isabelle, of course, had explain her woes to her favorite employee. Kurt was some how reeled into the hunt for Mr. Right. It wasn't until he screw up with Puck that Kurt's thoughts strayed towards his boss' dilemma. Kurt knew that that he fit the image of what Isabelle was looking for. 

So when Kurt handed her a few pictures of Puck from football, Glee and William McKinley's production of West Side Story, he hoped that Isabelle would consider giving the former jock the modelling job. It would definitely put him back in Puck's good graces. Especially since Kurt had fucked up pretty badly yesterday.

As Isabelle flipped through each photo, Kurt held his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

As Kurt waited, Isabelle scrutinized each picture. This Noah Puckerman was a good looking guy and he was exactly what she was looking for. The only unknown factor was that he had no modeling experience. She could tell that just by the poses he made. That however was something that could be taught. She just wasn't sure that Noah would be able to handle a runway show.

Marc Jacobs' line might be exclusive to Vogue.com but that didn't mean that he wouldn't want to show it during Mercedez-Benz Fashion Week or in Paris. And Isabelle couldn't help but feel that this Noah Puckerman was a bit rough around the edges. Sure she wanted a bad boy for the new line but she also didn't want to throw the fashion industry in an uproar. Yet, there was a part of Isabelle that wanted to be a bit rebellious and screw the modeling hierarchy.

"Well?" Kurt asked nervously, interrupting his boss' thoughts.

"He's very good looking, where did you find him," Isabelle inquired curiously.

"He's old friend..."

"I would like to meet this Noah Puckerman before making a decision."

He could tell from the look in Isabelle's eyes that Puck was in the running to become the new face of Marc Jacobs. Now if only he would talk to Kurt so that he could tell Puck of the job offer. Something told him that might be a little difficult. Especially since Puck was still mad at him.

Still Kurt was willing to take the chance if it meant that Noah Puckerman would get his foot in the door for something that could launch his career causing anyone who called him a Lima Loser to eat their words.

"I'll bring with me to work tomorrow," Kurt said, hoping that Puck would agree to coming to work with him.

He knew he would have to do some pretty serious grovelling to have Puck even let him through the door. Kurt just hoped that he was willing to listen and not be stubborn for once.


	11. Chapter 11

His sleeping arrangements were on Brody's not so comfortable couch but it was better than nothing. Hopefully, Puck would find employment soon so he could afford things like a bed and a mattress. Still he couldn't complain. As the two new roommates bonded over pizza and Empire Strikes Back being the best film out of the Star Wars franchise, Puck felt lucky for having met Brody.

He seemed like a really nice guy and he was willing to help Puck even though he was a stranger. It was an added bonus that Brody had a lot in common with him. And he could see things between them turning into a beautiful bromance. They had been coming up with elaborate ways for Jar Jar Binks to died when there was a knock on the door.

As Brody went to answer it, Puck finished his slice of pizza and car of beer. He was about to open another one when he heard his roommate say, "it's for you."

Knowing that the only people he knew in New York were Kurt and Rachel, Puck hesitated for a moment before joining Brody. Seeing a contrite Kurt, the former jock asked, "so what brings you here to my humble abode Hummel?"

"I came to apologize. I had a bad day and I..."

"So you thought you could take it out on me, right?" Well, I am tired of being everyone's scapegoat. You're attitude towards me just proves that we were never really friends in the first place."

"Please let me explain!"

"You have five minutes Hummel after that I can't promise you anything.

Letting Kurt inside the apartment, Puck wondered if he was being too harsh. Still it was better than letting down his guard again. Something told him that if he did, Puck would only get hurt again.

And he couldn't lose someone else he care about; it had been too much for him when Luka finally let go in his last days of battling leukemia. That experience had been the beginning of everything... it was what made Puck move to New York.

His boyfriend's death five months ago just proved to Puck that life was too short. And he was going to take every minute of the time he had left to becoming a better Noah Puckerman. So yeah, he would listen to what Kurt had to say because no matter what he still wanted Kurt as his friend even if the countertenor could never love Puck like Luka did.


	12. Chapter 12

An uncomfortable silence filled the one bedroom apartment until finally Brody broke it by asking, "so what brings you here?"

"I might have found Puck a job," Kurt admitted

"Where?" Puck inquired eagerly. He might still be angry with how the countertenor treated him the day before but that didn't mean he was about to turn down a potential job.

"You would be the new face of Marc Jacobs' exclusive Vogue.com line; that's if my boss, Isabella chooses you after your interview.

"But I don't know anything about modelling," Puck pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, Isabelle wants someone she can mold into becoming a great model. Plus you have the bad boy looks she has been searching for. Would you like the job?"

"Fuck yeah," Puck said. "It was pretty descent of you to stick out your neck to you boss for me Hummel."

"Think of it as my apology. I really didn't mean to treat you like that yesterday, Puck..."

"How about we start over? We both did things to each other in the past that we aren't too proud of. From now on we'll have a clean slate with each other," Puck offered.

"I would like that."

So the two boys decided anew, there would be no bring up past slushies or harsh words from either of them. Perhaps now Puck would finally get Kurt to see him beyond the immature asshole he knew in high school and see him as a potential lover.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only way I could write an awesome dad like Burt paying for his son's cheating ex-boyfriend to come to New York for Christmas!

Kurt, on the other hand, was not ready for another relationship yet. Although there was no denying that the gay men in New York were handsome, he just couldn't trust anyone after what had happened with Blaine. Seeing him a Christmas had been hard for him. Sure, they were trying to be friends again but the pain at being face to face with the boy who had broken his heart had been very difficult.

When he saw Blaine at Rockefeller Center, Kurt wished that he had told his father about the break up. So being the awesome dad that he was, Burt thought Kurt might need a little cheering up. That mean surprising Kurt with Blaine; since Burt had no clue that he had cheating on Kurt and thought that they were still dating.

Now he was still getting over all of the emotions that seeing Blaine again had stirred up. Sure, they would always be friend but Kurt needed a little space before that happened. Still as he looked into Noah Puckerman's gorgeous hazel eyes, Kurt found his heart beating little faster.

Trying to forget the butterflies roaming around his stomach, Kurt said after Puck offered him to start over again, "anyway Isabelle would like to met with you tomorrow. So I will be taking you with me to work."

"Great, should I wear anything special?" He asked.

"She wants a bad boy, so look the part," Kurt replied, not realizing he was still gazing into Puck's eyes.

"I still you tomorrow then!"

With a blush and a good-bye, Kurt left the apartment. Sliding down the floor of the hallway, he sighed. What he didn't really need right now was to be crushing on another straight boy. Especially when it would only cause him more pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Tomorrow the story behind Luka will start coming out; I promise. :)

Once Kurt was gone, Brody said, "That was pretty decent of you; giving him a second chance.

"I kind of owe him that. I used to bully Kurt and throw him in the dumpster during freshman and sophomore years of high school. When I joined Glee and got to know him, I apologized and he gave me a chance to be his friend. I figure I can do the same."

"I have a feeling that your a few more surprises up your sleeve," the older boy replied with a smile. "It's going to be awesome... having you as a roommate isn't?"

"Of course Puckzilla still knows how to party but in moderation. Let's just say my past and Luka taught me a couple of things. Like the fact I actually want to go to college and do well."

"Luka?" Brody asked curiously.

"Another story for another time."

Seeing the sad look on Puck's face, he nodded and steered the conversation back to college.

"You want to study music right?"

"Yeah, but first I need the grades so I figure if I get this job Kurt was talking about I can pay for a couple of classes and rent."

"There is Bronx Community College; it has a good music program and will help you towards your goal of getting the grades to get into fantastic music colleges like Mannes or Columbia."

"Thanks man, I will look into it but first I have to get this job."

"I could teach you a few moves to help you out," Brody offered.

"I'd like that."

As he let Brody show a couple of modelling moves, Kurt was still sitting in the hallway next to their apartment door. Although he hadn't meant to eavesdrop, he heard the name Luka and wonder who exactly he was to Puck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. This is only the beginning of the background behind Luka, there will be more tomorrow!!!

After Kurt went left their tiny little hallway and the people of the city made their way home after work, Brody began to make dinner. As the smells of the fresh homemade bread and sauce wafted though the air, Puck sat down on the couch. Pulling out his wallet, he took out a picture of him and Luka. It was taken during happier times before he lost everything. They had been smiling without a care in the world. It was the day that Puck had almost proposed to Luka, it was also the day he had found out about the cancer.

Before Luka came into his life, Puck left Lima wanting to make his mark on the world. Seeking fame and fortune, he had move to Los Angeles with whatever money he earned sleeping with the desperate housewives of Ohio. Unfortunately, pool boys were a dime a dozen in Los Angeles. With no job or money, he was evicted from the crappy apartment he had rented with the few bucks he had saved before coming to California.

Living in mostly shelters, Puck did what he had to do to survive on the streets. Playing his guitar for money, he refused to go back to sleeping with garish married women for cash. On the street, Puck played his own songs on his own terms. Whatever he earned was only enough for him to eat. Most of the time he had to skip a meal and when the shelter filled up for the nights, he slept on the cold concrete streets of LA. 

In order to make just a few dollars, Puck would have to stand there for hours, sometimes in the rain; playing. Until one day he got too close to a drug deal gone wrong. Not willing to see another kid died in order to shoot up, Puck hitched a ride to San Fransisco. Once there he found a another street corner to set up camp on.

He had been panhandling near a gay bar when Luka came running outside. When he went by Puck, he was being followed by five drunk frat boys. Seeing the same hopeless look on the other boy's face that he once saw on Kurt's, Puck decided to intervene. Kicking the gay bashers' asses, he saved Luka's life that day.

He just didn't now that Luka was about to return the favor.


	16. Chapter 16

After the police were called and the frat boys were arrested (they had looked the other way when came to the broken noses Puck gave them), Luka approached his savior. Puck was sitting against the wall of the bar examining his bloody knuckles when he hear a voice say, "thank you."  
"No, big deal, I was just glad to help you out," he replied, gazing up to find a boy who looked a little bit like Kurt.

"It kind of was; at least to me it was," Luka insisted, taking in Puck's grubby, dirty clothing.

"No problem, guys like that deserve to have their asses kicked. I should know I use to be one of them.

"Everything has done something they aren't to proud of but that's the past. Right now, you helped me from getting beat up, so thank you," Luka said, sincerely, noticing the grime on Puck's face. "You look like you need a hero yourself..."

Sure he had saved the kid's life but Puck never expect for Luka to take him in that day. After being on the streets, there was no way he could turn down the other boy's offer when he made it. Just like Brody, Luka had taken in a total stranger and he had changed the course of Puck's life forever.

At first they were just friends. Then one night Puck had gone to the gay bar with Luka as his wing man and body guard. He didn't want someone attacking his friend again. So he kept a close eye on the younger boy. As Puck watched him dance, he felt his heart speed up. It was something he hadn't felt since Quinn. With his head thrown back in joy, Luka continued to dance as Puck looked on

With hardly any beer in his system, Puck joined Luka on the dance floor and danced the night away with his roommate. As the lights above the dance floor flashed blue, purple, and pink on Luka, he couldn't help but think his friend looked like an angel.

In that moment, Puck leaned forward and kissed Luka passionately on the lips. Of courses, afterwards he freaked out a bit (since he always believed he was straight) but after talking to Luka, Puck realized why his relationships with women never worked.

He was always looking for something more. The following months were a journey of discovery for Puck. He learned what he liked and what he didn't like. At first the relationship he had with Luka was more friends with benefits than boyfriends. But as he grew more confident with his sexuality, Puck wanted something more. So they began to date.

They were only dating for a couple of months when Luka started to get sick. Not too afterwards he was diagnosed with leukemia. Unfortunately, it had metastasized to his spine, making it too late to save Luka. But during those last months together, the two talk about everything and anything. It was in those last days he told Luka about Kurt.

With his last dying breath, it was Luka who told Puck to go after Kurt. If it hadn't been for the other boy, he would have never have come to New York. After all when Luka died, California just wasn't home to Puck anymore and he look on New York as being a new opportunity for happiness.

So after six months of mourning his lover, he packed his bags and left. And although Luka would always be in his heart, Puck would take the advice Luka gave him on his death bed. All he had asked Puck to do was to go for what he truly wanted in life. And so he would... now he just had to get Kurt to see him as boyfriend material.


	17. Chapter 17

Brody called out that dinner was done as the memories of Luka faded. He had been so much like Kurt that Puck used to wonder if he had been using the other boy as a replacement for what he couldn't have. With time, however, Puck realized that he loved Luka because of who he was and not who he reminded Puck of. Sliding the picture of the two of them back into his wallet, he went over to the kitchen.

Seeing two plates filled with meatballs and spaghetti, Puck's stomach growled.

"We're going to have to eat on the couch since I don't have a table yet," Brody said.

After the two carried their plates over to Puck's new bed, he took his first bite. It was delicious. The meal put everything his mom ever made to shame. In fact dinner was much better than the slop at BreadStix.

"You should have became a chef instead of an actor," he teased.

"I thought about it but I love the lime light too much," Brody replied. "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I kind of have to be. I don't think I will get another opportunity like this."

"Just be honest, I am sure Isabelle will love you."

Puck hoped that Brody was right because this was the opportunity of a life time. And thanks to Kurt, he was about to get his foot in the door of a good career that would pay for college. Plus he wanted to make Luka proud, With both of them in mind, he promised that he would wow Isabelle and make her realize that he was the one she was looking for. Trying to remain confident, he tried to make himself believe that after his interview he would be the new face of Marc Jacobs.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning after breakfast, Kurt showed up at Brody and Puck's apartment with two cups of Starbucks hot chocolate. As Puck looked bleary eyed at him, he let the other boy inside. Muttering to himself, he took a cup hot chocolate from Kurt and made his way to the bathroom.

"Not a morning person, I am guessing," Kurt said to Brody, who was cooking breakfast.

"I think he was up all night. He might be a little nervous about the the interview with Isabelle. He knows what getting this job could mean for him."

"All he has to do is give Isabelle the old Puckerman charm and Isabelle will be silly putty in his hands," Kurt replied, honestly.

"I got it in the bag," Puck said, sticking his head out of the bathroom.

Once he was dressed (not as immaculately as Kurt), he took a deep breath to calm down his nerves a little. Then looking at the countertenor, he said, "let's go."

"Good luck," Brody called out as the two left for Manhattan.

As he watched the two boys leave, Brody knew that his new friend would probably get the job. After all with the moves he taught Puck the day before, he was sure that the other boy would wow Isabelle into practically begging him to take the job.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day after a couple subway transfers, Puck and Kurt finally reached Manhattan. As the walked towards Vogue.com's headquarters, Puck took a deep breath. He knew what this job could mean. It would give him enough money to go to college and pay rent. He also knew it could get his foot in the door for so many things. The opportunities would be endless. So he couldn't help but be a little nervous.

After they made it to the building where Vogue.com was housed, they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. Once they arrived there, Kurt led him to Isabelle's office. Entering, he was greeted by a middle age woman with a smile on her face.

"You must be Noah Puckerman," she said, extending her hand out.

"Guilty as charged," he replied, taking it in order to shake her hand.

"Please sit down," Isabelle requested, as she ended the handshake. "Kurt, can you excuse us for a couple of minutes, I would like to speak to Mr. Puckerman alone."

"Of course, Kurt said, leaving the office.

Once he was gone, Isabelle turned towards Puck and gazed at him for a moment. "So tell me why should you be the new face of Marc Jacobs."

"Can I honest with you, Ms. Wright, I am not a model nor do I dream of being famous, I need this job and the money. It would help me go to college and study music; which has always been my dream. I have no experience but I am hard worker and take direction well. I know you are taking a risk by possibly hiring me but I promise you I won't let you down."

"Music?"

"I play the guitar and write my own music. Kurt knows me because we were in Glee club," Puck admitted.

"I like you Noah and your look. I don't care that you're not a model and I like that you're not here for fame and fortune. Too many models let these type of jobs get to theirs heads. I am hoping that you're humble enough to keep yourself grounded I just don't know if you can handle the runway. I could teach you but Marc Jacobs doesn't have as much patience as I do."

"I could show you some of moves," he offered.

"Please do."

Getting up Puck began strutting his stuff using a bit of what Brody taught him and some of the stuff he used during his Acafella days. Once he was done, Puck turned to Isabelle and found her smiling once again,

"Congratulations Noah Puckerman, you are the new face of Marc Jacobs." Isabelle said. Then pressing her intercom, she called Kurt back in the room.

They had some press releases to do.


	20. Chapter 20

As Kurt began to brain storm with Isabelle on ways to announce Puck as the the new face of Vogue.com's Marc Jacobs' line, the other boy was sent down to the photographer's studio to get a couple of head shots done. Posing before the camera, Puck found that he loved what he loved hamming it up for the camera. Enjoying what he was doing, he tried different posing; not knowing if what he was doing was right. The camera and photographer loved him however.

Karl was very pleased that Isabelle had picked a stunning model such as this one. Sure, he had heard that Puck was new to the game but it seem like the boy had a natural talent. Plus it didn't hurt that the boy was beautiful. In fact, Karl very much wanted to get into this model's pants. Just like he had done with every male model before him.

So when he propositioned Puck to join him in Times Square on New Year's Eve, he said no. But it did give Puck an idea on how exactly to get Kurt alone. Once they were both done with work and were making their way back to the subway, Puck said, "we should celebrate."

"I would like that! How about dinner tonight... my treat."

"I was thinking something bigger. Ever since I was a kid I dream of being in Times Square during New Year's Eve. I was thinking me and you could go..."

"That has always been on my bucket list," Kurt gushed. "You got yourself a date!"

Although the countertenor was teasing Puck a bit, the former jock couldn't help but smile by the end of tomorrow night Kurt Hummel would be his.


	21. Chapter 21

After Kurt and Puck had parted ways to go home, the countertenor wondered what in the hell possessed him to tell Puck that their little celebration on New Years Eve would be a date. First of all, as far as he knew Puck wasn't gay. Although when Kurt overheard the name Luka the other night, the former jock spoke of him in a fond tone. Still that didn't mean anything. Luka could be Puck's best friend for all he knew. Plus there was the fact that unfortunately, he still wasn't over Blaine.

Kurt's mind kept on telling him that eventually he would forgive his ex-boyfriend and the dapper boy would once again sweep him off his feet. His heart, however, told him to stay away but that didn't stop him from being in love with his cheating ex-boyfriend. Sometimes Kurt wondered if there was something wrong with him. Why was it that Kurt felt that he couldn't have anyone else beside Blaine. Especially after everything the other boy had done to him. Sometimes he felt like he was Blaine's accessory; pulled out from time to time to make him look good.

Sure, Kurt loved him but he couldn't say that Blaine loved him back. He practically had a list of all the things that the younger boy did to almost ruin their relationship. First there was the almost rape, then there was the petty jealousy over a couple of text messages (which Blaine was just as guilty of) and then finally he cheated on Kurt. Yet, somehow, Kurt was to blame for all of this. Even after all of this shit, the countertenor still loved Blaine and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

He wished that there was some magic button that would make his feelings for Blaine disappear. Annoyed, Kurt entered his apartment to find Rachel trying to cook. As the smell of smoke filled the air, Kurt helped her out before decided to ask his best friend for advice. Because right now, Kurt was a verge of cancelling New Years Eve with Puck.

And he just had a feeling that it was the wrong things to do.


	22. Chapter 22

After Kurt was done salvaging dinner, he told Rachel what happened with Puck. He needed another opinion and since Mercedes was currently working, she was his only option. Of course, the only problem with telling her about his date with Noah Puckerman was that Rachel insisted that she had sixth sense that Puck wasn't as straight as Kurt thought he was. Besides being annoying, Rachel had some pretty good advice.

"I think you should go. Noah can be very romantic when he wants to be and I know for a fact that he is a very good kisser."

"Please Rachel, I don't need to hear about your week long relationship with him. Can we get back on track? As I was saying, I just feel so bad about saying yes."

"Why?"

"Because like an idiot I still having feelings towards Blaine."

"You have nothing guilty about Kurt. I like Blaine but he wasn't a very good boyfriend. After everything thing you told me about him, I think that he isn't worth your time or your effort," Rachel said truthfully.

"And Noah is? You have to admit he doesn't have the greatest track record when it comes to relationships. That's if he even has feelings towards me."

"No one ever gave him a chance. Quinn couldn't care less about him and I used him; horribly so. I concede that I was wrong with how I treated him. Besides us, Noah actually had a long time relationship with Lauren before she dumped him for no good reason. And don't even get me started on his relationship with my mother. All Noah has looked for was love and none us of gave him what he truly wanted. Now it's your turn! Don't screw it up!

"But," Kurt said, in an attempt to argue with Rachel's undeniably good advice.

"Don't but me Mister. Now go get your man and Kurt, if you fuck this up you have no one to blame but yourself," she said before storming into the bathroom.

As she left a shocked Kurt in her wake, she could only hope that he would listen to reason. If not, she had a couple of nice guys she could set Noah up with from NYADA. But Rachel had to believe that she wouldn't need that list of names any time soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Please don't kill me but it only gets better from here I promise.

Taking Rachel's advice, Kurt joined Puck that afternoon in Times Square after only a half a day of work. As the people began crowding around them. They talked about everything and anything. It had been nice to learn how much Puck had changed once high school was over. Kurt actually found himself enjoying their little "date." He just couldn't believe that for once Rachel been right.

As day turned into the night, he had the pleasure of hearing Lady Gaga sing live before the ball began to drop. The last minutes of 2012 began to fade as Puck decided to take his chance. The people surrounding them counted down as the former jock leaned over for a kiss. His lips were about to touch Kurt's when the countertenor saw a familiar face in the crowd.

There right in front of his face was Blaine kissing Sebastian Smythe for all he was worth. The sight caused his heart to break all over again. Leaving Puck's side, he rushed into action without thinking. He had forgotten for a moment that Blaine was no longer his boyfriend. when logic finally began to filter back into his brain again, Kurt stopped and decided not fool out of himself. Then remembering his date, Kurt turned around only to find that Puck was gone.

As he left the scene he knew one thing; with Kurt he would always be second best.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Everything Kurt says, is something I believe should happen on the show. No Blaine bashing was intended. I just feel like Kurt's relationship with Blaine wasn't as great as some people seem to think it was.

Kurt never felt more horrible. There he stood in the middle of Times Square at the start of a new year ready to confront Sebastian Smythe over a boy that was no longer his. That wasn't even the worst part of his evening; the fact that he had ruined things with Puck was just icing on the cake. He was just about to go after him when Blaine noticed him.

"Kurt?"

"Look Blaine..."

"This isn't what it looks like," the ex-Warbler said, pushing Sebastian away.

In his sad pathetic attempt to win Kurt back, he had scorned his new lover. Seeing the bright smile on Sebastian's face suddenly fade, the countertenor sighed. He really didn't have time for this. The only good thing about his current situation was that Kurt finally realized he was being a idiot.

"Why should I care? It's not like we're seeing each other anymore," Kurt replied.

"About that, I was thinking that you and..."

"Please stop thinking. We're over Blaine; through! And it's not just because you cheated on me. Things between us were never right. I tried to make excuses for your actions and push them aside but I can't do that anymore. I was settling because I believed that you were the only guy who wanted me. You perpetuated that belief by telling me I wasn't sexy. Yet I let you into my life! I am just sorry that I let things between you and me get so far. I was never happy with you, I made myself believe that you were Prince Charming and Mr. Perfect. The truth is Blaine, you're an asshole. I would tell you that it was nice seeing you again, but that would be a lie," Kurt ranted getting everything he had ever felt about Blaine off his chest. "Oh and more thing... lose my number."

Not letting Blaine get another word in edgewise, Kurt walked away in hopes of finding Noah. He would never know that an angry Sebastian had dumped Blaine in the middle of Times Square and decided to leave New York without Blaine.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Some spoilers for the Sadie Hawkins episode.

To say that Puck was disappointed about the night's events had been an understatement. He had been so close to kissing Kurt only to be derailed by Blaine. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be. Still there was still a piece of him that wanted to make things with Kurt work out. But that wouldn't happen unless Kurt forgot about Blaine. Yet he wasn't sure that the countertenor was attracted him. As these thoughts continued to plague his mind, a angry Brody stalked into the apartment. Slamming the door, he muttered, "I miss the old Rachel."

"Sounds like your date went as well as mine did," Puck said.

"Apparently my girlfriend was replace by a pod person because I got bitched at because I was a couple minutes late. You know the trains never run on time. What about you?"

"My kiss got interrupted by a stupid prick."

"Sorry to hear that man," Brody replied before opening the refrigerator to retrieve two beers.

"I don't get it. What does Blaine have that I don't?"

"From what I saw nothing; I would say Kurt is insane for picking him over you."

"He didn't exactly pick the jerk. He just got mad when saw the Hobbit kissing Sebastian," Puck admitted. "I wasn't about to stick around to see Kurt and Blaine fight before they kissed and made up."

"I think you should have stuck around. For all you know he could have been kicking Blaine's ass," Brody said, trying to cheer Puck up.

"I doubt it. Maybe it was foolish of me to believe that Kurt would be interested in someone like me."

After tossing Puck a can of beer, he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw a very contrite Kurt on the other side.

"Can I speak to Puck?


	26. Chapter 26

Knowing that it would be better if Kurt and Puck talked while he wasn't around, Brody decided to conveniently go food shopping. Once he was out of the apartment, Puck glared at the countertenor before sitting on the couch. As much as he didn't want to talk to Kurt at the moment, he knew that they had to hash things out. Besides Puck needed to know if he was wasting his time trying to woo Kurt.

"I am so sorry Puck," Kurt said, jarring Puck out of his thoughts.

"I like you Kurt as more than just a friend but it's obvious that you still have feelings for Blaine," Puck replied, putting all of his cards on the table.

"You have to understand that he was my first everything."

"I do but the days of me being second best are done. I am not that guy anymore. I deserve better than that. So you either want me or you don't, there is no in between; not for me."

Thinking about it Kurt could see himself with Puck. He was handsome, sweet enough to try to do something romantic and he called Kurt out on his shit. The problem was he wasn't sure if he was ready for another relationship. Kurt also knew that if he didn't take this chance he would probably regret it for the rest of his life. 

As silence filled the air, Puck thought he was about to rejected when Kurt leaned in a gave him a sweet, tender kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Time seemed to cease as Kurt kissed him for a moment before Puck pulled away. As much as he wanted the countertenor, he wasn't about let things continue until Kurt knew exactly what he was getting into.

"If we do this, I want it to be heading towards forever and always. I've done the short term thing and it doesn't work for me anymore. If you feel that you can't handle that, we should stop."

"I am the forever kind of guy myself. We can make this work," Kurt said, leaning in for another kiss.

As the two made out on the couch, they solidified their new relationship. Although he knew things wouldn't be all sunshine and lollipops for him and Kurt, Puck prayed that the countertenor wouldn't change his mind some time in the future.

Pulling away a smile light up Puck's tan face. Things between them would be never be perfect but he had to believe things would work out. At least he hoped they would. For now he had an empty apartment and a new boyfriend to make out with.


	28. Chapter 28

Brody expected some epic sweeping musical score when Puck and Kurt finally got together. Hell, he thought their life together being tagged with "and they lived happily ever after." There were moments it was but there was other times where they almost broke up. The whole episode with Adam had almost been one of their worst fights. Once Puck's career as a model went in full swing there had been jealousy and envy between the two of them. Mostly because Kurt was stuck in New York while Puck was gallivanting in places like London and Paris. It didn't help that everywhere they went someone was flirting with him or trying to get his number. They, of course, weathered those types of storms but it wasn't until Adam came into Kurt's life that things between Kurt and Puck began to become strained. Suddenly he was too busy for Puck or he would have to overhear Kurt gush to Rachel about how sweet Adam was.

To say that Puck was pissed off was an understatement. He might be next big thing besides Channing Tatum but he never; not once cheated on Kurt. He knew he wasn't perfect. Puck still had anger issues and he would get jealous of boys giving Kurt their numbers but he thought they were happy. Maybe he was wrong. So when he went to NYADA to visit his boyfriend, he saw Kurt talking to Adam. Watching them, his heart told him that Kurt was flirting with Adam. It had been almost been the worst day of Puck's life. He was about to leave when Kurt finally noticed him. When he saw the pain in Puck's eyes, his heart dropped. How did he explain to Puck that Adam had a boyfriend?

Adam was just a friend and nothing more. He was about to talk to Puck when Carmen Tibideaux walked into the room. Seeing a familiar face, she walked up to Puck interrupting whatever it was Kurt was about to say.

"I know you! You're that Mohawk boy that I had my eye on during Nationals. You're quite talented... I would like to see you in my office."

Shocked, Puck followed her aborting Kurt's attempt at explaining to Puck the truth about Adam. Whatever happened the countertenor knew that he had to make things right. This misunderstanding between them, wouldn't have happened in the first place if Kurt hadn't been avoiding Puck in order to surprise him for Valentines Day. Now Kurt would have to face the music and make his boyfriend see just how much Kurt truly love him.


	29. Chapter 29

A surprised Puck followed Carmen into her office. He wondered what the older woman was about to tell him. He knew that he didn't belong on the Broadway stage like Kurt was but maybe NYADA could pave the way to getting into Mannes School of Music. Still, Puck figured that he wasn't the kind of person Carmen Tibideaux usually let into her school. Besides, he was too busy with model bookings and runway shows to go to school this semester. But Puck was planning on going to college once some of the notoriety of being the new face of Marc Jacobs died down.

"You probably wondering why I asked you to come to my office," Carmen said, interrupting his train of thought. "Like, I said before you are a talented young man. Out of all the the kids I saw that day, you had the most stage presence."

"Ms. Tibideaux I appreciate the compliment but I am not really into the whole being a Broadway singer thing," Puck spoke honestly.

"While I must admit that someone like you wouldn't do well on Broadway, the music world would be at loss without your talent. Are you planning on doing anything to further your career?"

" Well, I would really like to go to Mannes School of Music but I really don't have the grades to get in," Puck admitted.

"Nonsense, I know the dean there. I will put a good word in for you."

"Why are you doing this for me, you don't even know me."

"Because a talent like yours shouldn't be wasted. Now tell me your name and we'll get the ball rolling."

"Noah Puckerman."

After the strange meeting with Ms. Tibideaux, he left her office only to find Kurt waiting for him. Sighing, Puck looked at him and asked, "Why? Why are you so interested in him?"

"I am not, Noah, I swear. Adam is just a friend. In fact he has a boyfriend."

"Then why have you been avoiding me. The only things I heard from you in weeks, is you gushing to Rachel about how sweet Adam is," Puck said angrily. "Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I am so sorry, baby. I guess I got too caught up with having a new friend. You're sweet to me, you know. As for the avoidance part, well that was me trying to plan a surprise for you on Valentines Day," Kurt replied. "I was afraid that if I spent too much time with you beforehand that I would ruin it for you."

"I just wish you had been more honest with me. I am so scared that you were cheating on me."

"I would never do that to you, I love you!"

A smiled lit up Puck's face as Kurt admitted that to him for the first time since they started dating a month ago.

"I love you too."

Leaning forward, he gave Kurt a kiss on the lips as all thoughts of Carmen, Adam and Valentines Day flew out of him. None of it matter as long as he still had Kurt.  



	30. Chapter 30

Puck really didn't know what to expect once Valentines Day arrived. All he knew was that Kurt had been planning something for a really long time. So on the cusp of receiving an acceptance letter from Mannes School of Music thanks to Carmen Tibideaux, Kurt took Puck to a fancy dinner followed by a night on the town. As he took Puck to all of his favorite sites, the former jock knew the teddy bear he had gotten Kurt paled in comparison to the countertenor's little surprise.

Kurt had put out all the stops for Valentines Day and when the night was over, Puck took Kurt back to his apartment. Knowing the Brody would be with Rachel for the night, Puck locked the door behind him before leading him to his room. Kissing Kurt passionately on the lips, he quickly divested them both of their clothing.

Once they were both naked, Puck whispered, "I want you to make love to me."

It would be his first time since he always topped with Lucas but he couldn't think of a better present than to show Kurt just how much he loved and trusted him.


	31. Epilogue

Ten years later when the members of the original New Directions had their reunion, Will Schuester was eager to see what his students had been up to. He heard of their successes here and there but some members he heard nothing about. So when they entered that auditorium that began their journey to a life beyond Lima and to self discovery, the people that surprised Will the most wasn't Rachel or Finn. It was Kurt and Puck. Sure Rachel won her Tony Award and Finn became a music teacher but Kurt not only won five Tony Awards but had his own fashion line.

What really amazed Will the most was that he and Puck had gotten married in Central Park a year after they started dating. Honestly, Will remember a time when the two boys hardly talked to each other and now they were a family. Still the teacher was happy that the boy who believed that he was going to end up in jail or dead at the age of thirty was not only a famous model but a rock star as well. Out everyone at William McKinley High School, Puck and Kurt were two of the most successful students of the class of 2012. It hadn't been the two students that Will favored that had become shining star, it had been the ones he ignored.

Mercedes was an R&B singer, Artie an Oscar winner for Best Director, and Santana was the youngest judge to be place on a seat on the Supreme Court of the United State of America. Not only that but Tina was a well known actress and Sam did voice overs for cartoons. Mike had started a dance studio with Brittany and Brody of all people. They all had families (Kurt and Puck had a son thanks to Tina) and followed their dreams. Rachel, however, had faded into obscurity after winning her Tony and although Finn stayed in Lima he became a music teacher who worked with unprivileged kids.

Even though their successes had nothing to do with Will he was proud. They taught him that no dream was big enough to achieve. As for Kurt and Puck, well they had their happily ever after even if they fought occasionally. Besides anyone would tell you the way they made up was spectacular.

THE END


End file.
